The Recital
by AutonomicRogue
Summary: The Avengers take on their biggest mission yet, a dance recital.


Natasha was going to enjoy this. She would never outright _say_ that she was going to enjoy it, but she was definitely going to enjoy it. She exited the bathroom and walked up to where Tony, Clint, Steve, Wanda, and Sam were standing.

"You ready?" Wanda asked as Natasha joined the group.

A smirk played at Natasha's lips as she looked around to the others. Her eyes met Steve's who, despite the wide smile on his face, playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. She absolutely was something else. He was probably the only person who knew, _really_ knew how much she was looking forward to this. Steve draped his arm around her shoulders while she swung the bag around from where it was hanging at her side to her front, opening it wide for the others to see inside.

"Before the torture begins, anyone want snacks?" She raised her eyebrows at the group who all began picking through the different snack options before walking towards the room.

"The others are already in there," Clint explained as he stuffed his face with pretzels. Natasha hummed as they pushed their way through the large double doors.

Nat smiled immediately as she saw their family, _her_ family all sitting together in the middle of the theatre. Thor was sitting on the end with Sif sitting next to him, their bubbly little girl bouncing up and down on Thor's lap. Maria was sitting to the left of them, an open seat next to her for Sam to sit in. Next to the open seat was Laura Barton, with seats for the kids, and an open one next to that for Clint. Pepper had saved a seat for Tony next to Clint, with Happy taking up the seat next to the open seat for Wanda with Bucky sitting there waving at them. He'd saved two seats for Natasha and Steve with Fury taking up the very last seat at the other end of the aisle.

"Program?" A young boy asked, holding out the brightly colored paper to Natasha and Steve.

"Oh, absolutely!" Steve exclaimed grabbing one out of his hand. He flashed the young boy a wink before Natasha reached out to grab her own.

"Thank you, handsome," she replied, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Mooooooom," James whined, quickly working to wipe away the lipstick stain she'd left on his face. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Natasha laughed and gently ruffled his hair giving him a quick goodbye and telling him that she would see him after the show before walking with Steve to their seats.

"I don't know why I let you all talk me into this shit," Fury grumbled as they scooted past him to take their seats.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't love it, Nick," Natasha teased, giving a pointed look at all of the flowers placed in front of him.

She'd gotten lost in conversation with Wanda, talking around Steve and Bucky when she felt him tap gently on her hand. She glanced up at him and he nodded over toward the stage. Natasha saw a small red bun peaking out from behind the curtains, her daughter's worried expression (a furrowed brow and crinkled forehead that Natasha _swears_ she gets from Steve) searching through the crowd for her Mother and Father. Steve waved his hand once above his head, catching her attention. Sarah's expression instantly relaxed as she gave them a small wave back, a nervous smile on her face. Steve and Natasha both gave her big smiles and thumbs up as she looked back at them. The smile on her face grew more confident before she disappeared behind the curtain again. Natasha was just about to turn back to her conversation with Wanda when she noticed the red bun appear again, this time with another little girl, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun as well. Natasha laughed and hit Steve on the arm who got Bucky and Wanda's attention. Bucky and Wanda repeated Steve and Natasha's encouraging gestures to their own daughter, until moments later a taller woman came and shooed the girls back behind the curtains, their giggles dancing above the roar of the packed auditorium.

"Two best friends, always causing trouble, just like their fathers," Natasha said, rolling her eyes playfully at the two men. Wanda threw her head back and laughed, hitting Bucky on the shoulder in the process. The lights in the auditorium flickered a couple of times, telling the audience that the show was about to start. Everyone slowly quieted down and there was complete silence by the time the lights came up on the stage.

Natasha silently felt for Steve's hand, wrapping it around hers. He knew that for all of the excitement she was feeling, she was also really nervous. She'd been watching Sarah practice the ballet routines for weeks on end, often times finding Sarah in the dance studio that Steve had put into their home for Nat. For a four-year-old, she had incredible dedication. It wasn't unusual for him to find Natasha helping Sarah practice, though she was hesitant to help at first, not wanting to push Sarah too hard.

Moments later, the music started, and Sarah delicately pranced out on stage with her fellow dancers. A bright smile spread across Natasha's face as she watched Sarah nail all of the moves in the routine. She looked over at Bucky and Wanda who were practically _beaming_ watching Stephanie dance with Sarah, and she wasn't quite sure who looked prouder watching Maria, if it was Pepper or Tony or Happy. Steve leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him, and placing a kiss on her temple.

"We did good," he whispered. Natasha could feel the smile on his lips as he lingered there for a moment.

"Yeah," she replied, her heart swelling with pride and love for her family, "we really did."

* * *

Soooo, I'm still struggling with some writers block, I have like 3 different chapters in 3 different stories half-written, and I'm trying really hard to complete them, but I also don't want to give you guys chapters that aren't my best/I'm not proud of.

Anyway, this prompt was found on Tumblr and was created by the-moon-dust-writings!  
I hope you guys like this! It's just a suuuper fluffy, cute piece. Also, I was torn on what to name some of the kids (Bucky/Wanda's and Tony/Pepper's), so I just went with what I'd seen around pretty often.

If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr/request a prompt, you can find me on there as AutonomicRogue!


End file.
